Tócame
by Corazon de melon
Summary: "Vamos a recordar a Fred, a llorarlo y lamentarlo, pero debemos y tenemos que seguir… por él. - Por él. – convino la pelirroja." Pero no siempre podemos superar el dolor, a veces nos hundimos en un abismo y nos cuesta salir de él... Mi primer fic!
1. El borde de un abismo

**Discraimer:****Todos los personajes pertenecen a****J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo una partecita de lo que me hubiese gustado leer de ella u.u**

**Capítulo re-editado**

**Hola a todos!**

**A esta historia la escribí hace tiempo pero no me animaba a publicarla, consta de 2 capítulos nomás (hasta el momento) y me inspiré en una canción que me encanta**

**Espero que les guste! **

**Sin más, me despido… **

**A disfrutar :) **

_Tócame_

_El borde de un abismo…_

Sintió un dolor profundo que atravesaba su corazón como una daga, y respiraba agitadamente. La bronca y la angustia brotaban por cada poro de su piel. Era tan insoportable la rabia que no lo dejaba hablar, un enorme nudo se le había formado en la garganta. No podía creer cuánto sufrimiento era capaz de sentir una persona. No podía creer la realidad. Pero esta golpeaba su puerta sin aviso, como un balde de agua fría, helada. Le arrojaba a un pozo profundo y oscuro, encerrándole en un laberinto interminable del que no podía encontrar la salida. Quizá porque salir era imposible. Quizá porque no estaba listo para encontrar la vía de escape, _aún no_. O quizá porque la tristeza era tan intolerable que no le dejaba moverse.

Necesitaba salir de allí. El ambiente de la Madriguera era… _depresivo_, un aura oscura la rodeaba. Todo se había vuelto tenso y triste desde la llegada de los Weasley luego de la guerra. Aunque aún quedaba el alivio de la batalla ganada, el recuerdo de la muerte era un fantasma que atormentaba a todos sus habitantes. Salió al patio e inspiró fuertemente. El aire puro entró y purificó su cuerpo pero no su corazón. Comenzó a caminar por el verde prado, con el sonido del llanto silencioso de las personas dentro de la casa apagándose poco a poco.

No podía creerlo, era incapaz de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. El miedo de saber _a quién_ se enfrentaba y la incertidumbre de no saber _a qué_ se enfrentaba. La furia de no conocer el camino a seguir, de sentir que avanzaba con los ojos vendados. El enojo por el abandono, por dejarse llevar por persuasiones estúpidas. El consuelo y la alegría de saber que todo había _terminado_. De que estaba muerto, de que la persona que atormentó a la sociedad mágica y muggle había _muerto_. Que la sospecha iba a desaparecer ya, que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero Lord Voldemort no se fue solo, se llevó consigo la vida de miles de personas. Personas valientes que lucharon por un mundo mejor, y también, personas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver. Familias enteras asesinadas, destruidas por una persona.

No entendía. No lograba comprender _por qué_. Porque se había llevado a los que tanto quería. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero no se preocupó por retenerlas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su familia? ¿Por qué sus amigos? ¿Por qué? Esas personas que necesitaba y que habían dado la vida por un futuro mejor, para que en el mundo haya paz al fin, para que todo acabe. El dolor que sintió fue tan grande. Creía que se asfixiaba y la impotencia le nublaba la vista. Tenía bronca porque no había podido salvarlos, porque no podía creer que ya no estuvieran. Porque se sentía solo. Cayó de rodillas ya sin poder aguantar más. Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza y unas ganas enormes de gritar se apoderaron de él, pero esta vez no las reprimió. Gritó tan fuerte como le fue posible. Tratando de sacar toda la tristeza que le inundaba el alma. Aunque no lo consiguió, pudo al menos disminuir un poco la desesperación.

Los colores anaranjados, rojos, amarillos y rosados tiñeron el cielo, como un enorme lienzo pintado por el más grande artista. Era _mágico_, el atardecer era uno de los momentos que más le gustaba. Pero ahora esa vista tan magnífica no tenía importancia para él. Los colores dejaron de serlo, ahora todo lo veía en blanco y negro.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos, cuando sintió pasos acercarse a él. Su instinto le dijo que se pusiera alerta. Pero no le dio importancia, es más, deseaba que fuera un mortífago para que terminara con él y con su sufrimiento de una buena vez.

Unas pequeñas manos se apoyaron en su espalda.

- Ron - lo llamó la chica – vamos a casa.

- No... No puedo.

- Por favor – él negó con la cabeza, suspiró y se sentó a su lado - ¿En qué estas pensando?

La miró, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían esa vida, ese fuego que los caracterizaba. Suspiró, había estado cerca de perderla a ella también – En nada. Solo me preguntaba _por qué_.

Ella captó enseguida a que se refería y suspiró - Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero supongo que así debía ser. Era el destino.

- ¿El destino? ¿Teddy se merecía quedarse sin padres? - dijo incrédulo - ¿Por qué Ginny?

- No, no se lo merecía. Pero Remus y Tonks dieron su vida para que él pueda tener una _mejor_. Para que tenga un _futuro_. Ellos sabían lo que tenían que abandonar, asumieron los riesgos, enfrentaron el miedo y lucharon.

- Dejando solo a su hijo – sonó como una afirmación.

Ella sonrió sin ganas y negó con la cabeza –No lo dejaron solo. Nos tiene a nosotros, a su abuela y a un padrino que lo van a amar como si fuera su hijo. A una familia numerosa y divertida que lo van a mimar.

Ron sonrió por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, pero fue una sonrisa sin vida. Sonrió por _la contradicción_, sonrió porque justo en este momento su familia _no _estaba en las mejores condiciones. Sonrió porque su hermana _tenía razón_.

- Eres única hermanita.

- Ya lo sé –dijo rodando los ojos.

Un silencio le siguió a las tres últimas palabras.

- ¿Por qué Fred? – dijo luego de un tiempo.

- No lo sé – suspiró.

- Me cuesta creer que ya no lo vamos a poder a ver haciendo bromas con George. Que no volveremos a verlo reír – Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y comenzó a llorar.

Y los recuerdos llegaron poco a poco, inundándolo de imágenes. Las caóticas cenas: en donde la gran mayoría ocurrían con la mitad de la comida volando por el comedor y esparciéndose en las ropas y cabezas de los 7 hermanos, y una Molly gritando y renegando con los gemelos por iniciar la guerra de comida. Cuando lo usaban de conejillo de indias para probar sus inventos y experimentos. Navidad y Año Nuevo. Las vacaciones que se pasaban jugando al Quidditch, en el estanque, donde se mezclaban con Harry y Hermione.

El sollozo ahogado de Ginny lo trajo al presente. Ambos recordaban. Lloraban y sonrían al mismo tiempo. Nunca nada iba a volver a ser como antes. _"Pero eso no significa que no sea feliz. Dejen de llorar y disfruten el tiempo que puedan estar juntos. Vivan. Recuerden pero no dejen de vivir"_. Se estremeció, y dejó de respirar por un momento. ¿Fred? No era posible. Pero había escuchado esa voz tan llena de vida. No sabía si había sido un espejismo de su mente o si era… _real_. Comenzó a reír mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ginny lo miró.

- ¿Sabes algo Ginny? - ella negó con la cabeza – A Fred le hubiese gustado que lo recordemos cómo era, feliz. Alegre, luchando al lado de las personas que amaba. Seguramente ahora se estaría riendo de nosotros.

- Si… es verdad – agregó entre suaves risas – Estaría burlándose de nosotros.

- Me diría marica. – estallaron en risas, aunque la alegría no terminaba de llegar a sus ojos.

- Era increíble.

- Si… ven, - agregó - vamos a sacarlos a todos del pozo. Vamos a recordar a Fred, a llorarlo y lamentarlo, pero debemos y tenemos que seguir… _por él_.

- _Por él_. – convino la pelirroja.

Una suave brisa sopló llevándose consigo los últimos rasgos del crepúsculo y arrastrando las últimas palabras y lágrimas dolorosas de los hermanos. Caminaron hacia la Madriguera, abrazados. Dándose fuerza entre ellos.

**Este capítulo está dedicada a Fatty L, mi beta. Muchas gracias hermosa por ayudarme! **

**Nos estamos viendo cohachones de melones!**


	2. Las trampas de mi mente

**Mil perdones por la tardanza!**

**Discraimer: Y nop, no soy Jota Ka, los personajes son de su autoría ...**

* * *

_Tócame_

_¿Irónico, no? _

Hay días en los que parece que el mundo conspira contra vos. Donde todo lo que te rodea te recuerda a esas personas que necesitas, que extrañas, que amas. Hay momentos donde un recuerdo repentino anteriormente guardado en un rinconcito de tu corazón, encerrado bajo llave, olvidado; aflora inesperadamente nublándote la vista e impidiéndote reaccionar, te abofetea. Y todo lo que creías olvidado, todo lo que creías superado… reaparece. Y te impide seguir, te ata de pies y manos a ellos, a tus dolorosos y viejos recuerdos. Y te golpean, te lastiman, te zarandean, hasta que el dolor retorna, hasta que las llagas vuelvan a sangrar.

También, hay días que te hacen desear nunca haberte levantado de la cama por la mañana, que te hacen anhelar con toda tu alma que esa persona tan importante te acompañe, que sea el analgésico para tu pobre corazón. Hay días en donde la tristeza convierte tu rutina en una monótona cárcel que te mantiene encerrado en un mundo oscuro, vacio y solitario, te trasforma en un cuerpo sin alma, sientes que nada de lo que haces tiene sentido. Que el universo no tiene sentido. Y todo por lo que habías luchado tampoco lo tiene. Y ¿Vale la pena vivir siendo un cuerpo sin vida, sin emociones? Porque ya no registras las emociones, no eres capaz de sentir. No hay dolor, no hay enojo, no hay cariño, no hay desilusión, no hay seguridad, no hay felicidad, no hay nada.

Fue tanto el pesar, tanta incertidumbre en tan poco tiempo, que te saco toda posibilidad de apreciar y de valorar. Ya no importa, no importa lo que hagas o no, no importa lo que digas o lo que otros te digan, no importa. Sientes que el mundo entero puede pesar sobre tus hombros pero no te interesa, es más, podría ocurrir una catástrofe natural en ese momento y no importaría… Porque por momentos sientes que nadie puede curarte, nada puede borrar la desesperación de sentir que te ahogas en el dolor. No existe ser capaz de hacerte reprimir el sollozo que amenaza con escapar en esos días en donde solo deseas desaparecer.

¿Qué contradicción no? Sientes y a la vez no. No existe nadie que pueda salvarte, pero necesitas que un ángel te sane. Porque es en esos días donde solo una luz puede guiarte, donde solo una persona puede socorrerte. Alguien que tiene el poder de sacarte del profundo pozo oscuro y frío para elevarte hasta tocar el cielo con una simple sonrisa. Que cura tus heridas, solo con una caricia, que te libera hasta con el más pequeño roce. Que es la razón de tu existencia. Que es la única razón por la cual sigues luchando, por la cual sigues respirando aunque el aire te oprima el pecho. Que es tu todo.

Tienes motivos suficientes en esa persona para seguir batallando, sin embargo; hay días en que te dejas vencer, te sientes perdido, sin rumbo, olvidado, tirado y enterrado. ¿_Irónico, no?_

_[Si ves que me alejado de mi mismo, y que no me dado cuenta que me atrapa el egoísmo, y camino sin fijarme hacía el borde de un abismo, si algún día me ves dormido y no he podido despertar…]_

_._

_._

_Recuerdos._

Para Ron, esos días llegaban muy a menudo, y solo existía una droga capaz de aliviarlo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir… Ron, la mayoría de los días, se acordaba de Fred.

Algunas veces, eran momentos de un bienestar extraño, donde lo asaltaba la firme convicción de que él era feliz, donde sea que estuviese. Pero otras, los recuerdos de la guerra, de las personas que habían muerto, héroes para el mundo, eran la causa de su propio encierro. No entendía como esos momentos pequeños llenos de recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos sin sentido, podían destrozarlo tanto, dañarlo hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo preguntándose qué sentido tenía vivir, tratando de descubrir que camino debía seguir, repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma pregunta: _¿Qué sentido tiene respirar si duele hasta sentir que sangro por dentro?_.

Extrañaba los días en que podía ser feliz, sin preocupaciones, cuando las emociones no lo atormentaban como ahora. Desde un principio una coraza cubrió su corazón, trataba de demostrar que era más fuerte que antes, más duro; que podía solo, que estaba bien, que ya lo había superado.

Se había preocupado por sus padres y por sus hermanos. Consolaba al primero que encontraba desanimado, para olvidarse de su propio sufrimiento, dejándolo para después... Ayudaba a Molly con los quehaceres, la abrazaba cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse. Charlaba largas horas con Arthur sobre el mundo muggle o temas triviales. Trataba de sustituir el hueco que había dejado Fred apoyando a George en la creación de nuevos proyectos e inventos, y gastándole juntos bromas a toda la familia. Sobreprotegía a Ginny más de la cuenta y ella no se mostraba molesta, sino todo lo contrario, le gustaba saber que estaba ahí preocupándose por confortarla e interesándose por su salud. Le prestaba su hombro a Hermione para que descargara todo el llanto y el dolor que guardaba dentro, la mimaba y trataba de hacerla sonreír, le daba esperanzas, las que él mismo de hace tanto tiempo no tenía. Y le daba palmadas a Harry, mientras lo escuchaba descargarse contra sí mismo, para luego hacerle comprender que él no tenía la culpa, que él había salvado el mundo y que si se negaba a comprenderlo por sí mismo él se lo haría entender por las malas.

Se dio el tiempo para tratar de sanar las heridas de todas, menos las de sí mismo. Dejó de preocuparse por ellas hasta el punto de no poder terminar de sobreponerse a las pérdidas, no fue capaz de curarse por completo.

Y así se encontraba, cuatros años después de la caída del Innombrable, como un completo extraño, un espectro… al que por momentos los _recuerdos_ convertían en un cuerpo sin vida, _sin alma_.

_[Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles, y que avanzo sin mirar cuando camino por la calle, porque estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle, y deje de hacer las cosas solamente por amar…]_

_._

_._

_Murallas._

Las paredes de color marfil fueron testigos del nuevo sollozo que se hizo escuchar en el pequeño departamento. Los rayos de sol encontraron un hueco entre las cortinas invadiendo el lugar e iluminaron débilmente la habitación. Estaba abatido. Y ese lugar, su departamento, era el mejor escondite. Era pequeño, simple pero muy acogedor, le recordaba a la Madriguera, al calor de sus muros, a las risas, la complicidad de una familia unida, a la humildad de sus integrantes. Se sentía cómodo y confortado, se sentía como en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Resopló. No comprendía cómo había pasado aquello. Cómo había llegado a ser una persona tan… cerrada, qué lo había llevado a guardarse todo lo que sentía.

Luego de la guerra, luego de ocuparse de los demás, era otra persona. Había madurado, sí, eso lo sabían todos. Pero no había superado del todo los acontecimientos. Y no culpaba a nadie. No. Sus padres debían enfrentarlo juntos y reencontrarse juntos. Y sus hermanos, bueno, Bill tenía a Fleur y una familia de la cual ocuparse, él tenía razones de sobra por las cuales estar bien. Charlie se había refugiado en su trabajo y Percy había encontrado consuelo en Audrey, una chica excepcional, con un corazón grande y bondadoso, perfecta para él. George, era un caso aparte, él fue reanimado por todos, cada uno lo trataba de proteger y reconfortar de la mejor manera posible. Su hermana y Harry, se tuvieron uno al otro, se ampararon mutuamente y, por supuesto, también recibieron el cariño de toda su familia y amigos. Y Hermione pudo apoyarse en él y en su familia. Poco tiempo después del fin de la guerra, ella salió en busca de sus padres. No le recriminaba nada. Pero su viaje de varios meses, había perjudicado algo su relación. Estaban juntos; si, se amaban con un amor tan intenso que era difícil de explicar. Pero algo en él era diferente, y ella no había podido romper del todo la coraza que había creado tras 5 meses de ausencia.

Habían seguido adelante, todos. Harry era el mejor auror y futuro Jefe de del departamento de Aurores. Ginny aspiraba a ser una gran jugadora de Quidditch profesional. Hermione estudiaba para ocupar un cargo en el Ministerio. Y él, era el compañero de misiones de Harry Potter y encargado de la administración de la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Si, era importante y su agenda estaba repleta. Pero no _era completamente feliz_, algo le impedía serlo…

_[No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar. Tócame, para unirme con el mundo, para respirar profundo, solamente tócame]_

_._

_._

_Reflejo._

No podía estar más tiempo allí. Suspiró, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó tan fuerte sus puños que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sentía impotencia. No aguantaba más, no quería tolerar la tempestad que lo zarandeaba. Debía despejarse un poco, tratar de volver a guardar los recuerdos que en ese momento, lo angustiaban mucho, más de lo que podía soportar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Corrió las pesadas cortinas que llegaban hasta el piso.

Los rayos del sol lo golpearon de lleno, colándose entre las nubes, tan débiles que se sentían como caricias que entibiaron su rostro. Era un día hermoso para salir a caminar. Iría a su lugar favorito en el Londres muggle.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, se enjuagó la cara y se miró por última vez en el espejo. Su semblante frío, desolado, sus ojos sin vida, sus numerosas pecas que resaltaban en su piel demasiado blanca, su aspecto afligido. Suspiró, más desganado que nunca. Era un extraño, no reconocía incluso su propio reflejo. Se reprochó el no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar la pena, se regañó por no poder escapar del laberinto de su propia mente, se recriminó por no afrontar a sus propios fantasmas del pasado. Debía alejarse de aquel extraño reflejo, debía hacerle frente a la vida. Debía desafiar al dolor, a la muerte, pero se sentía incapaz. No podría lograrlo solo. No podría combatir contra los recuerdos.

Vislumbró los ojos de Fred reflejados en el espejo, esa mirada divertida y burlona y de pronto afloró en él una decisión que nunca fue verdaderamente consciente de tomar. Lo intentaría de nuevo, no abandonaría la lucha sin antes intentar combatir, lucharía contra su forma de ser, contra la angustia, contra la ilusión. No se retiraría de la batalla, sin antes dar pelea. Observó su rostro por última vez, y en su mirada percibió la determinación y la fuerza de voluntad. Se colocó su chaqueta de cuero, tomó las llaves del departamento y salió de aquel lugar.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie para aparecerse. Escucho unos pasos lejanos y giró bruscamente para mirar sobre su hombro, una chica caminaba sin mucha estabilidad, parecía que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sin embargo siguió observándola. La menuda chica tenía su mirada fija en el suelo y el pelo le tapaba la cara, en un segundo, levantó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron, Ron no pudo ver nada, los ojos rojos de angustia de la muchacha estaban vacios, sin… vida. Parecía perdida en un mundo cada vez más grande, se encontraba sola y sin rumbo.

Y Ron comprendió que veía su propio reflejo, el que minutos antes observaba frente al espejo. Sintió pena por ella, pero también por él… No podía permitir seguir en ese estado, tenía que intentar, _debía luchar_…

_[Tócame, para estar de nuevo en casa, con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo, tócame…]_

_._

_._

_Luz._

Se apareció en un callejón desolado cerca de South Bank. A medida que pasaban los minutos, el sol comenzaba a esconderse entre los edificios de Londres, las luces se encendían automáticamente y la gente paseaba por las calles sin apuro. Se ajustó su chaqueta cuando una brisa le acarició la cara, le agradaba caminar, le permitía despejarse. Le gustaba observar a las demás personas disfrutando de un día de primavera, de ver a los niños jugar, riendo y sin preocupaciones.

Las estrellas y la luna comenzaron a cubrir el manto negro. Paró de caminar y observó a lo alto. El Ojo de Londres _(1)_ se alzaba imponente, magnifico. Se sentó en un banco cercano, y suspiró, la vista era hermosa, en el Támesis se reflejaban la cuidad y las estrellas. Familias, parejas y amigos pasaban frente a él, conversando y disfrutando de aquella hermosa velada. Los pocos turistas que pasaban por allí, sacaban fotos, maravillados; grupos de jóvenes salían a disfrutar, enamorados de aquella cuidad. La nostalgia lo invadió por completo, y sin querer, la angustia se fue adueñando, de nuevo, de él. Sumido en la oscuridad de la noche, un dolor repentino usurpó el recuerdo de aquel lugar y la melancolía empezó a torturar su cansado corazón. Trataba de contener el sollozo pero las gotas saladas se escapaban de sus ojos, una tras otra iban cayendo y llegaban a su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

Un pequeño cuerpo se sentó al lado suyo. El aroma que deprendía aquel ente lo embargó por completo, _sonrió_. Ella siempre lo terminaba encontrando, por eso la adoraba, por ser capaz de conocerlo _mejor que él mismo_ incluso.

– Sabía que te encontraría aquí – suspiró – Te he estado buscando toda la tarde – Ron asintió.

– Perdón… necesitaba estar solo.

– Me preocupas Ron.

– Lo sé… y lo siento.

Ella suspiró frustrada, esa situación la superaba. Sentía _impotencia_, por no lograr comprenderlo, pero mucho más aún porque no se abría a ella, no dejaba que pudiera ayudarlo, no le decía lo que le ocurría, lo que sentía. Porque en esos momentos quería entrar en su mente para descifrar sus pensamientos, quería lograr entenderlo.

– No logro entenderte – dijo simplemente – ¿Por qué no hablas, no te descargas conmigo? ¿Acaso _no confías_ en mí? – en su tono había reproche.

Él negó con la cabeza y la miró, sus ojos azules mostraban tal angustia y desesperación que ella en seguida se reprendió por haber formulado esa pregunta – No, no es eso Hermione, confío en ti más que en mi propia vida. Es que…

–Entonces, dime… dime lo que ocurre, déjame ser tu apoyo – la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro, deseaba ayudarlo, quería confortarlo como él lo había hecho con ella.

– Es difícil de explicar – escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. Deseaba decirle, quería explicarle lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, lo perdido que se encontraba pero le costaba abrirse, se había encerrado en sí mismo mucho tiempo.

– Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, estoy aquí para ti Ron, lo he estado siempre – enterró sus dedos en su cabello pelirrojo acariciándolo con ternura, intentado trasmitirle confianza y cariño. Él era su vida entera, era el pilar más importante, deseaba curarlo, quería sanar aquella herida abierta.

Él giró y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, la atravesó con la mirada, y se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos marrones, y vió en ellos un pequeño destello que lo hizo sentir algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, comenzó a sentir un extraño alivio, una sensación de… alegría. Brilló entre aquel mar castaño un rayito de _luz_.

_[Si ves que no sonrío fácilmente, porque ahora me preocupa lo que me era indiferente, si la sombra del futuro esta nublando mi presente, y las trampas de mi mente no me dejan escapar...]_

.

.

_Tócame._

– Perdóname Hermione, perdón si te hice daño…

– No importa eso, ahora el que importa eres _tú_ – él la observó con la mirada perdida y la besó suavemente. Se apoyó en su hombro y liberó todo el llanto contenido, la castaña se limitó a acariciarlo y abrazarlo, deseaba hacerle saber que ella estaría incondicionalmente para él, quería expresarle su amor infinito.

El pelirrojo volvió su vista al frente y suspiró – Siento que ya muchas cosas dejaron de tener sentido en mi vida, me siento _perdido_ Hermione… – dijo pausadamente – Hay momentos que no quisiera existir… El recuerdo de Fred, de las batallas, el dolor, la guerra, los Horrocruxes, Tonks, Remus, Teddy, los cuerpos sin vida, a veces destruyen mi paz. Me cuesta seguir, no logro reencontrarme, no logro vivir – tomó una gran bocanada de aire. – No lo sé, todavía no lo superé… todavía no superé que se haya ido, todavía no vencí la angustia que sobrevino a las batallas, las muertes… el temor a perderte, no lo sé. Todavía no logré vencer los miedos, los recuerdos tormentosos, no logré volver a ser _yo_, a _recuperar lo que perdí_ por la guerra. Los sentimientos y los pensamientos se mezclan en mi cabeza y no puedo salir de este laberinto… – terminó mientras más lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas.

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza y él se refugió en su pecho, dejó que el calor de sus brazos y el cariño de su castaña lo cubrieran, se dejó llevar.

– Estoy aquí, a tu lado, siempre lo estuve y siempre lo voy a estar. _Te amo Ron_, eso no lo dudes nunca y voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte – él solo se aferró aún más a la chica y entre las lágrimas, _sonrió_.

Su carga se hacía más liviana entre aquellos brazos, sentía que podía contra todo y todos, que era invencible junto a ella, simplemente porque _su Hermione_ existía. Unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su pelo, supo que ella también estaba llorando mientras sus dedos jugaban con el pelo color fuego.

La amaba, amaba sus hermosos ojos castaños tan profundos y trasparentes a la vez, sentía que podía tocar su alma con solo mirarla, era como viajar en un túnel que te llevaba directo a su corazón. Amaba su cuerpo, parecía tan frágil, como si se fuera a romper. Amaba su forma de ser, su lealtad con sus amigos, su perseverancia, incluso amaba ese tono mandón que a veces tenía, y ni hablar de su dulce voz, que lo trasportaba a su paraíso privado en el que ella ocupaba la mayor parte. Amaba su cabello, tan rebelde y desordenado, y del olor que desprendían los bucles castaños, la fragancia de su piel tersa y suave. Amaba sus manos porque con un solo roce de ellas podía elevarlo tres metros sobre el suelo, porque lo confortaban, porque sus caricias eran la mejor droga. Sus delicados dedos parecían algodón sobre sus llagas, su contacto lo traían de nuevo a tierra y a la vez, lo hacían volar.

Amaba todo de ella, era la única que podía mantenerlo a flote… ahora, lo admitía… así que _lo dejaría ser._ Dejaría que ella sea el bálsamo para su corazón, dejaría que ocupe el lugar que debía ocupar… porque ahora lo comprendía.

No sabía cómo, pero ellos eran las partes de un todo, eran las piezas perfectas, se complementaban. Eran negro y banco, dulce y salado, oscuridad y luz, eran zin y zen, yin & yang. Eran… _ellos_. Simplemente eran ellos mismos.

Y entre aquellas cavilaciones, sintiendo cada palpitación de la castaña en su mejilla, sintiendo el abrigo de sus cuerpos, los pequeños labios de ella besaron su pelo, allí, en ese momento, sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron, y una descarga eléctrica los recorrió, y el agarre se hizo más profundo, y sintieron que se estaban aferrando a lo único que podía mantenerlos con vida, se precipitaban contra ellos mismos, se aferraron a aquel amor salvador. Y el roce de las yemas de sus dedos trazando dibujos en el dorso de la mano del chico era glorioso, era como cuando comías ranas de chocolate, en el momento exacto que el dulce se desintegraba en tu lengua, o como cuando montabas en una escoba, en el momento exacto que tomabas bastante velocidad, sintiéndote libre, con el viento rozándote la cara y revolviendo tus cabellos, como si nada ni nadie pudiera alcanzarte jamás. Era el momento perfecto, magnifico.

Sí, Hermione era su faro en medio de la tempestad, era la única capas de ayudarlo a sanar, era su salvavidas, era su propia vida... y luego de tantos días desolados, de la espera, la soledad y la angustia; pudo por fin percibir el rumor de la felicidad cerca, cada vez más cerca…

_[No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar. Tócame, para unirme con el mundo, para respirar profundo, solamente tócame. Tócame, para estar de nuevo en casa, con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo, tócame… ]_

_._

* * *

_(1) Big Eye/London Eje (Ojo de Londres)_: la mayor noria-mirador o "Rueda de la fortuna" que se encuentra en Londres, también conocida como Millennium Wheel (Noria del Milenio).

.

Millones de gracias a **Fatty L **the best beta of the World! Ella me da confianza para que siga escribiendo, muchas gracias Fa!

Vero Weasley: Espero que no te haya desilusionado este capítulo, pero creo que todos tenemos alguien que nos ayuda a salir a delante en momentos así. Muchas gracias por el review :)

Gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos y que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia

.

Si lo sé, es algo… denso, lo siento pero quería describir con lujo de detalles lo que sentía Ron, quería trasmitir esa angustia, el dolor. Creo que a todos en algún momento nos ocurrió algo parecido, sentirnos vacíos hasta el punto de replantearte qué hacer con nuestras vidas… Y sí, es muy diferente al primer capítulo. En realidad, iba a ser un one-shot, pero me pareció que eran dos momentos demasiados desiguales y que debía separarlos. Pero en sí, esta es la idea central del fic, este momento con Hermione, este dolor que describí y esta… emm… salvación por así decirlo…

Espero que les haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, me sacan una sonrisa! Tomatazos, reviews ? :D Me encantaría saber su opinión y criticas :) Háganme feliz … Jajaja

Ojala nos veamos pronto!

Juli

P/D: Me estoy replanteando hacer otro cap. Espero que mi inspiración me socorra y pueda escribir algo que verdaderamente valga la pena de leer!


End file.
